Finnick Odair I Bet You
by stellafoster2
Summary: Finnick is 14 and is preparing for Reaping. Will he find the drive to push through the 65th Hunger Games and how will he be able to mentor the love of his life when she is reaped for the 70th games. This is my version of the Finn/Annie story.
1. Chapter 1

"Finn," Annie's voice drifted softly across the sky into my ears. I hadn't been paying much attention. Tomorrow was reaping day for the 65th annual Hunger Games and my name would be in the pot 3 times plus the 7 more for the times I decided to help my family and take out the tesserae.

"Annie?" I had been sitting in our spot on the beach in District Four. We had been meeting here ever since we met when we were little. I have saved her from drowning so many years ago. We have been best friends ever since.

"How many times is your name in?" She asked as her deep green eyes looked into my sea colored ones.

"10. And you?" I knew hers would only be 2 since she was only 13 and her family was better off than mine.

"Less than yours," She started to draw pictures in the sand. I just watched her hands draw pictures of dogs, fish, people, the sun, and other objects that were easily drawn. Today had been a quiet day for both of us.

"Finn, do you think you will get called tomorrow?" It was the question I knew that was on her mind: the probability of my reaping. I knew that there were others with more than me but even I had more than some of the 18 year old merchant kids. Even knowing the possibility of my name is higher than the others, I had to fake an answer to keep her calm. I hated to worry her.

"I think the odds are in my favor." I said with what I assume was a goofy smile on my face. Annie slightly smiled back at me then frowned again.

"I think I will." She wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her head on her knees. I didn't really know how to comfort her. She is my best friend and I have never seen her worried about a reaping.

I placed my hand on her back and started to rub it. It was the only form of comfort I knew. "Annie you are 13. I guarantee that the odds are in your favor." I knew this didn't help. I decided for no more moping. If this was my last day here I wanted to spend it with Annie.

"Let go swimming!" I took off my shirt and headed for the water. Annie just looked at me like I am insane. "Annie, seriously! How are you going to learn if you refuse to even step one foot into the water?"

"Finn, I am perfectly fine just watching you swim. I don't need to learn how to because my family makes fishing nets. I don't have to be able to swim to create a net." She refused to get up off her blanket. Annie still hadn't learned how to swim. No matter how many times I have tried to teach her, she still refuses to learn.

"Alright. I guess if you won't come in on your own…" I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder. "I guess I am taking you." I then ran into the ocean water and threw her into an area that I knew she would be able to stand up in.

She stood up in the water. Her hair was covering her face. "Oh Finnick Odair! You are going to get it!" She screamed as she moved her red hair from her eyes.

"I want to see you try Annie Cresta." I taunted. I started to move backwards to a deeper section of the water. She tried to follow me but she stopped when the water was getting a high as her shoulders.

"Finn, no fair!" She threw her hands on her hips while she complained. I knew in order for her to swim she would need to be tempted.

"If you want me you can come after me!" I said as I treaded water. I shouldn't have said this. Annie started to attempt to swim. At first it seemed as if she was a natural. The she started to panic and in the midst of the panicking she started to drown.

I took off towards her. She was probably 20 feet from me and I made it their rather quickly. Annie was trying to keep herself about water with no avail. When I got there she was complete submerged trying to get her head above water. I grabbed her hand and pulled her above the surface. I then wrapped her arms around my neck and swam her back to shore. We both laid there, the waves rolling over our feet, just trying to catch our breath.

"FINN I HATE YOU!" She had screamed and broke the silence. She had grabbed some sand and thrown it at me. I just took my punishment.

"Why Annie, you are a natural. You were swimming!" I said as her face grew red with anger. I saw her shivering because it was cold water and it wasn't the warmest time of day. "Here." I said as I placed one of the blankets around her shoulders. I continued to wrap it fully around her and then took her into my arms.

"I almost died!" She said softly as I tried to keep her warm. Annie was always cold after getting wet. I felt her head lay against my chest. I pulled her in tighter to keep her warm.

"Annie, you swam. That's a start right!" I said in a softer soothing tone. I was trying to keep things positive. I was also very angry with myself. If I wouldn't have taunted her to try and come after me, she wouldn't have risked her life. I felt her head move. When I looked down, I met her deep green eyes.

"I guess I don't hate you Finnick Odair, I just am kind of angry with you." She said. We sat on the beach for a little while longer. She said quiet as I kept rubbing her arms to try and keep her warm. Finally it was getting close to sunset and we both know that we must get home. We gathered up the blankets that weren't being used and walked back to Annie's house in merchant village.

"See you at the Reaping tomorrow?" She asked as we made it the point where we usually went our separate ways. I looked at my best friend. Her red hair started to curl into the ringlets that it did after it got wet and her eyes were full of concerned. I pulled her into a hug.

"Yes. Happy Hunger Games," I said softly.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor." She replied to me. As we departed and I took the walk back to my house alone, I kept thinking about the phrase and the 10 slips of paper going into the bowl tomorrow with my name on it

That night I had a nightmare about the reaping. It wasn't my name that was called but Annie's. She's so little; I couldn't bear seeing her in the arena. I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. I just wanted the Reaping Day to be over.

As the sun crested over the horizon, I took a deep breath. My heart was pounding. I didn't want it to be here but I knew it was coming. I feared my nightmare would come true and my best friend would enter the arena. This time, I wouldn't be there to rescue her if she couldn't swim. I then thought about my fate. I knew I wouldn't be able to match up to the other careers. I can throw a trident, catch fish, and my father had taught me the basis of fist fighting after I had been jumped at school, but other than that I was a goner. Today would be my last day here if my name would be pulled from that glass bowl. I didn't want to think about it any longer. I got dressed for the reaping, ate a little breakfast and left for the Town Square where the reaping would take place.

When I made it to the Town Square, the peacekeepers had already put up the barrier in-between registration for boys and girls. Annie must already be through; she likes to be everywhere early.

The peacekeepers took a prick of blood from my index finger and sent me on my way. I followed single file into the 14 year old section. I was with some of my fellow friends but I was looking for Annie. She was terribly worried about this reaping and I feared that they might choose her and not me. If I could volunteer for Annie I would. Even though we are considered a career district I fear not many people would volunteer if her name was chosen.

I finally found her when the microphone created a lot of interference with the speaker. Ms. Tillie Goldbloom was the escort for District 4. She was a unique person. She was probably 5'7" but her heels always made her taller than most men. She wore wigs that changed based upon color as well as shape. Today her wig was a bright yellow that was very diamond shaped. It almost looked like she put her hair in the shape of a box. The yellow continued in her ensemble with her bright yellow dress with the very weird fish print on it as well as her duller yellow heels that had to give her at least 7 more inches.

"Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor." She said to the thousands of us standing there waiting to see which boy and girl would be chosen to die. The normal reaping ceremony continued on with the video from the capital. The video told about the reasons for the Hunger Games which we are all taught in grade school. Finally the video was over and Tillie started to clap. Her excitement could be seen all over her face, which made the next part the sickest part of all.

"And now let's go ahead and draw the names to see which lucky boy and girl shall be chosen to represent District 4, shall we?" She skipped over to the bowl on her left and started to dig around in the bowl. I took a deep breath hoping it wasn't Annie. I then looked over to where my best friend was standing. She had her eyes closed and looked like she was mouthing something. Tillie then started to walk back to the mic very excitedly and opened the piece of paper to reveal the girl tribute.

"Marina Peace," Tillie read the girls tribute name very loud. We saw the girls part from the 12 year old section and I saw the tiny Marina walk forward. She was embraced by the peacekeepers as well as Tillie. Tillie then asked if there would be any volunteers and no one responded. I let go a sigh of relief. Annie had avoided the arena for another year. However, Marina Peace who is only 12 will be entering the arena with little chance of leaving it.

Tillie then repeated the process but with the jar on the right. It felt as if she was digging around in that bowl for hours. My heart literally was skipping beats and I was holding my breath. This was it. The boy tribute was about to be chosen. Usually boys will step forward to volunteer but I would never do that. Being a tribute means there is a one in 24 chance that I will die. And if I wasn't chosen I wouldn't volunteer because those chances rise as each of the other tributes die.

Tillie finally pulled a name out of the bowl. She slowly moved towards the microphone and opened the piece of paper. I wasn't ready for what was coming next. The name she read aloud was mine.


	2. Chapter 2

"Finnick Odair!" Tillie repeated the name. I took a deep breath and started to walk towards the stage. I didn't want to find Annie's glance or my parents. I felt the peacekeepers walk on either side of me then Tillie greeted me at the top of the stairs.

"And there you have it Ladies and Gents, The tributes from District 4 for the 65th annual Hunger Games: Marina Peace and Finnick Odair!" She spoke into the microphone and clapped. Everyone followed suit. I felt someone tugging at my arm and I followed them into the Justice Building. The peacekeepers surrounded us and took us to the rooms where we will say goodbye to our family and any of our friends. I hope Annie wouldn't show up. I can't say goodbye to her. I barely want to say goodbye to my family.

"In there." Cran the head peacekeeper of District 4 said as he pushed me into a room. The room was dull. It had a bookshelf along one wall and two couches. I didn't want to sit. My nerves were over taking me. I was 14 going into an arena with 23 other people. The people from District 1 and 2 could easily over take me. I took a deep breath. This was probably the last time to see my family and friends.

"You have 10 minutes." I heard Cran say. I turned my head to see my family standing there. My mother was crying and my father's eyes were teared filled. He wouldn't cry until he was alone. My little sister ran up and wrapped her arm around my leg. I then picked her up and held her. My mother then came over and embraced the both of us.

"Finn, promise me you will win" my younger sister Francine. I looked her in the eyes. She had been crying as well. I couldn't bear to lie to her but I knew I had to. I figured my chances weren't very good once I entered the arena. Still she was my little sister and I needed to protect her.

"I promise Frannie." I hated lying to her but I knew my chances were slim. I looked at my father and he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"My boy," was all that he could manage out before I hugged my dad. He taught me everything from hunting, to throwing a trident, to some hand on hand combat, as well as which fish were poisonous to which ones sell the most at market. He then pushed me away and looked into my eyes, "Remember Finnick, throwing a trident is similar to throwing a spear. The only difference is one sharp edge instead of three."

"Dad what if I can't get to one?"

"You can make one, You know how to." My father then pulled me in tighter. I then turned to face my mother. Her tears had been falling since she walked in. I pulled her into a hug and held her tight.

"Finnick you can win you know. You have the skill the strength and the drive to overcome them all." I heard her whisper. I nodded and held on tighter. My father joined the hug and my sister found her way in between my mother and me.

I fainally let go and sat on the couch where my sister climbed up in my lap for what I figured was the last time. We sat inslince waiting for the time to end. Finally a peacekeeper came into the room announcing that our time was up and I felt the last hugs and I heard my mother say I love you before it was completely silent again. I sat there waiting for them to take me to the train that would escort me to the capital and my probable death when I heard the door open and the words "5 minutes" come out of the peacekeepers mouth. I turned to see my best friend standing there.

"Annie…" that's all I could get out before she ran into my arms. I held her, crying in my arms. "Annie, please don't cry." I said but I knew it wasn't going to work. If I knew anything about Annie, she was a little over dramatic.

"Finn, I thought it was going to be and not you." She had pulled me into a tighter hug.

"I just guess the odds weren't in my favor." I had 10 names in that bowl. I knew I had a higher chance of getting called than her 2.

"Finn, promise me you will win." She said in between her cries. I started to feel tears fall from my eyes. With my family, I felt as if I needed to be strong to show them no fear, but with Annie, I knew I could cry. I figured this would be the last time to see my best friend.

"Annie, I would have to kill 23 others before I could come home."

"Finn, you wouldn't have to kill all 23. The other careers would definitely kill more than you and then you would just have to hope they would kill each other."

I was so frustrated. I knew I wouldn't be killing all 23. I could bear to even kill Marina let alone any other person. I pushed her away and walked to the window.

"How could I kill another person Annie?" I tightened my hands and stood there trying to keep from either crying or punching the wall.

"Finn, it is like fishing." She said softly. _Yeah Fishing but with people_, I thought.

"Annie, what if I can't…" She then grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I just wrapped my arms around her.

"Finnick Odair, I bet you won't win and that you won't come home to me or your family." She said. I knew that she was saying this to make me either angry or to accept it.

"Oh I see. You don't think I can win is that it?" I wanted to play it off as a joke. I knew she was just trying to get me to say I would try to win.

"Do you accept my bet?" She had led me tighter and I knew I would miss her hugs when in the arena. We sat in silence for a little bit. She then broke it again, "Well do you?"

"What do I win if I accept it?" I decided to play along, give her some hope even though I had none.

"You win, I learn how to swim." Annie hated the water. She like to walk in the waves that rolled up on the beach but other than that she hated it, probably due to the fact that she almost drowned in it multiple times.

"You will enter that death trap called the ocean, if I win, and learn how to swim?" I knew at this moment she was being serious.

"Yes, but only if you come back to District 4 as a champion and not in a wooden box." She said. I wiped the tears from her face. Her green irises were surrounded by red and I could see new tears forming in her eyes.

"Alright Annie Cresta, you have a deal. I will win and come back to teach you how to swim." I pulled her in for one last hug. She then pulled away.

"I almost forgot." She pulled something out from the pocket in her skirt. It was a braided bracelet. The ones that fisherman wore after they caught something big such as a shark or a fish longer than 3 feet. I looked at her in disbelief. "I made this for you. It's made from the rope of the first successful net you built. I was going to give it to you on your birthday, but I figured you would wear it a your token from your district." I placed my wrist out for her to tie it around my wrist.

After she finished tying the rope bracelet, I pulled her into another hug. "Annie, thanks. And promise me you will take care of my sister if I don't come back." I felt her nod her head just before the peacemakers pulled her out of the room.

I then sat there alone. It felt like ages before Tillie walked into the room to announce that we were ready to head to the Capitol. I followed her along with Marina Peace to the car out front that would drive us to the train station that was on the outskirts of town. I watched the faces of the citizens from District 4 as we passed. Some have me this somber look as in "we will miss you", most look happy because their child wasn't going in to fight to the death.

We made it to the train, which was made up of a sleek metal look. When we walked onto the train, we were greeted by our mentor Mags. She was an elderly woman, but not enough where if I was out of place she could place me over her knee and slap my behind a good couple of times. I sat there listening to her debriefing on what would be happening when we made it to the Capitol. I just nodded and thought though the events of the day.

Finally they brought out trays of food that I have never seen before. Mags told us that they cooked with lamb to make the stew as well as described the desserts from the cheesecakes to the chocolate covered strawberries. I liked the warm drink that Mags called hot chocolate. All the food was so rich that it made me sick. We sat and watched all of the other reapings from the other districts. The boys from what are considered the other career districts were bigger than me. If I was to kill them I would need to outsmart them.

Tillie then showed us to our rooms. The cabin that housed my room was huge. My house from District 4 could fit in this single cabin. The bed was twice the size of mine and it even had silk sheets and such as soft comforter. I couldn't believe that the people in the Capitol were able to sleep in this comfort every night, where as I slept in a twin size bed with rough sheets and a blanket that is too warm in the summer and too cold in the winter.

As I lay in the bed, I reviewed the events of the day in my head. From waking up this morning from the horrible nightmare, to the Reaping ceremony and the drawing of my name, to the goodbyes shared in between my family and Annie. Annie, I bet with her that I could win. I had given en empty promise to my sister and now I knew that I had to keep my promise. I have never lost a bet and won't start losing now. Annie knew I would take that bet, she probably came in knowing that if I won't flat out promise her that I will have to make a bet with her. She knows me better than anyone.

I decided to think of the reasons why I needed to win. The first one was very obvious. I needed to win to keep on living. The second reason to win would be for my family. I promised them I would win. I have to return so I can protect and teach my little sister just in case she would ever face the arena. I needed to help my father catch fish to feed our family as well as selling them at both Market and the underground market when we make those unremarkable catches.

My final reason is that I needed to win for Annie. She bet me I would lose and I need to prove her wrong. Plus she can't swim and she had to learn and who else besides me would put up with her. And she is my best friend. So I have three reasons to live, my life, my family and Annie. That's all the motivation I need to win these games and to return to District 4. After that I slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When I awoke in the morning, it was pitch black outside. I stumbled around my cabin until I found the clock. It read 5 am. Sunrise should be here any moment so I just decided to walk around the train until breakfast was going to be served.

I grabbed one of the shirts from the drawer that Tillie had told us about and slid it on over my shoulders. It was a little big so I could feel a breeze around my waist. My shorts that I had been wearing for the reaping remained around my waist. I then walked out of my cabin and tiptoed past what I assumed was Mags's and Marina's room. I made it over to the viewing room where we had watched the reapings from the other districts. To my surprise there was light coming from the room. I entered it to find little Marina sitting on the couch rolled up in a blanket. The television was just showing some static and making no noise. She was just watching a blank screen.

"I see I am not the only one who couldn't sleep." I said as I sat on the couch next to her. She turned to look at me. Her eyes tear full and puffy. I knew why she was crying. She knew she wasn't going to return home. She knew this was one of the few days she had left on this earth before someone would kill her brutally in the arena.

"Sleeping is useless." She whispered back. I knew I should do what I was about to do. I picked her up and sat her in my lap. She was extremely small for a 12 year old girl and I felt as if I needed to comfort her. She laid her head against my chest and I felt the tears roll from her eyes. Crying seemed like a second nature now ever since my name was called out yesterday morning.

"Marina, you really should try and get some sleep. You will need your strength in the arena." For some reason, I started to feel like her older brother. I knew this wasn't good but I figured that someone else could kill her in the arena. I made a promise to get back to my family and Annie and I am going to honor that promise.

"Why some person is going to kill me." She started to cry again. I know I can't comfort her, I want to win just as much as she does.

"Well then you should give them a good show. Show them that a 12 year old girl can be a force reckoned with. Show the Capitol how strong you can be." I started to rock her back and forth. We sat quietly for a while. Her tears slowly stopped. But I knew that I caused myself to grow attached to this little 12 year old girl. She reminded me of my little sister or at least how I have to protect her. But I can't kill her.

"Finnick, why are you being nice to me, we are enemies after all." She asked and stated once it had been quiet for far too long.

"I'm not quite sure myself. You remind me of my sister Frannie. She isn't 12 but she is 8. Her blonde hair falls in curls around her face and I feel the need to protect her." I knew that's why I had been trying to comfort her. I just didn't want to admit it. I can't get attached even though I already was.

"You need to make it home then. You need to make it home so you can be a good big brother to her." Marina has fully accepted the fact that she is going to die. I felt a tear fall from my face. She was right. If I die, Frannie only had my parents, but I have a feeling she might have to fend for herself. But then I remembered what Annie promised me in the Justice Building back in District 4. _"__Annie, thanks. And promise me you will take care of my sister if I don't come back."_ Annie will be there for her, but who would be there for Annie. Her parents would just look at her and tell her to forget about me. That he died honorably. Her best friend would be gone.

"There's someone else besides your sister, isn't there?" Marina brought me back to reality. I then started to think again. I had to come back for Annie but was it because she was my Best Friend or was there something more. No, she is my best friend. We have known each other since I had rescued her from drowning when I was 8 and she was 7. For 6 years we had been best friends and she knew me better than anyone. But was it because we were best friends or was it something else.

"Who gave you your token?" She asked. I looked down at my wrist. I had yet to take it off. My token from my district was a bracelet that Annie made from the rope that I used to make my first net. My best friend made me my token and it was something she considered a big achievement,

"My best friend." I answered her question. "She wove it from the rope I used to make my first fishing net I made. I guess she considers that a huge accomplishment since she is the daughter of a net makers.

"So you have to get back to her too?" Marina was stating the obvious. I knew I needed to get back to both Annie and Frannie. My parents were there as well. I knew my reasons.

"What about you? Don't you have anyone to get back for?"

"No not really, I have my friends, but I am an orphan. A family took me in after my father's boat crashed. My mother died giving birth to me." I suddenly felt awful. She has had such a rough life already and now going into the arena would be her hardship.

"What about the family that took you in?"

"They hate me. I mean I will miss my friends and my dog, but the family loves my dog. And I am sort of grateful. Now I can see my family." She said in some form of hopeful way. She had already accepted death.

We sat in silence until the sun started to rise. The next person to break the silence was Marina. "I want to give them a good show. To show to the Capitol that I'm no child and that I can survive for a little while in the arena." I felt her hold onto my shirt and slowly fall into a sleep that would be disturbed later. I smiled. This girl had the right thought. So I decided to do the same. I will give the best show the Capitol has ever seen. I will get back to my family and Annie.

I sat with the sleep filled Marina in my arms when Mags came into the room. She saw me holding her and smiled. "Why I have never seen such a sight in all my years as a mentor." She smiled as she sat down next to us.

"I didn't know what else to do. She had been crying." I did know what else I could have done. I could have left and ignored her. But I couldn't she reminded me too much of Frannie.

"It will be harder to watch her die now, you know that." Mags looked concerned but it didn't bother me.

"She has already accepted death. She is so mature beyond her years."

"She has had a rough life. Are you the one to accept death?" Mags looked me straight in the eyes. My mind flew back to the check list of the reasons to win: life, family, Annie.

"I can't afford to think like that. I have to win." I said as I looked down at the sleeping Marina. She seemed so peaceful.

"Well then, I can guarantee that you can win, if you are willing to learn." She held out her hand. I knew Mags has had a tough time being a mentor. She has watched so many of us die since she won her Hunger Games many years ago. But because she had witnessed so many games she must know the inner workings of the game makers as well as what is needed to survive. I took her hand and shook it. I knew I would need her as an ally when I was in the arena.

Shortly after our quick conservation, Breakfast had arrived and I woke up the sleeping Marina. We all ate breakfast talking about our homes and families back in District 4 as well as discussing things to do in the arena such as never light a fire at night, find shelter in higher ground, simple basics. Tillie arrived fashionably late and was already all prim and proper. When we made it into Capitol, I saw tons of people waving at us. It was sick and sadistic. They were all excited for us to come and fight in what they called a pageant. The districts called it a blood bath.

Marina and I were immediately rushed from the train to the building where all the tributes had to become prim and proper before they met with their stylists. I walked past tons of girls screaming from what seemed like the assistants ripping their leg hair out of their legs. I looked at mine and winced. I hope they wouldn't do that to me.

I made it to my station where three women were waiting for me. One had extremely red hair and had red jewels surrounding her eyes, her name was Ruby. The next had extremely white hair and her skin glistened like Snow. I have only ever seen snow once and it was when I was little and we had an extremely cold winter. She said her name was frost. This final one had extremely black hair with a pointed nose and called herself Raven.

The immediately told me to strip and then started to scrub my skin. It was painful. It was like they were scraping layers of skin off to expose my muscles and veins underneath. I looked over at Ruby, where she was getting a soap that I could see had a picture of a rose on it. After they scrubbed, they placed that soap and scrubbed some more. I could smell the soap and it smelled like roses.

After they finished scrubbing they gave me a pair of shorts to wear. They then took to my feet, cleaning my toenails and basically scrubbing of the layer of dirt on my feet. Most of the time I walked around barefoot which explained why my soles of my feet were basically dirty. After my feet they took to my hands and repeated the process. Once they got every inch of grime off of my body they started to cut my hair. My hair was short and shaggy and the stylist told them not to take too much off. I could see them barely taking any off. Then Ruby left the station and returned with a yellow mixture. I had dirty blonde hair, but they decided to make it as blonde as possible. After they finished dying my hair they finished off my shaping my eyebrows. I was wrong about the scrubbing being the most painful, this was most definitely was.

After hours of cleaning, I was finally ready to meet my stylist. When I entered the room, she had been facing pictures of me and of District 4. Her hair was extremely long and blonde. She was in a very blue formfitting jumpsuit and wore bright green boots that went up to her knee. When she turned her eyes were a vibrant purple and her makeup matched the suit.

"So your Finnick and my tribute from District 4?" She asked I just nodded my head. She then came and looked at me. She examined every inch of me from height to body shape to my facial structures. "You are one handsome young lad."

"Thank You." I accepted her compliment. It made me uncomfortable. I never really thought of myself as handsome before just as normal. Everyone in my family looked like me. I never thought I was better looking than the other boys in my district either.

"We shall play on that for the opening ceremonies tonight." She then went over to the table. "I'm not going to congratulate you on being chosen either. Let's get that straight now." She then turned back to me. "I don't agree with this custom. I am not here for you to look pretty or superior since District 4 is known as a Career District. I am here to make you unique and rememberable, not to show you off."

I was taken aback by her statement. All I had been getting was congratulations. Then a young man entered the room. He was darker skin and wore gold eyeliner. He couldn't be older than 20.

"Finnick this is Cinna. He is my apprentice and shall be helping me all the way. Do you understand?"

"Yes. But you haven't told me your name yet." I was curious. She smiled and turned away.

"My name is Unique. And that's what I believe you are Finnick. Unique."


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later I was standing under ground where all the chariots were located in the costume that Unique and Marina's stylist Eagle. As fishermen they wanted a more glamorous side to fishing. Marina was in a skirt that the pattern and when the light caught it just right, gave her this scaley appearance. It reflected the most radiant colors from all spectrums of the rainbow. Her top was just enough to cover her chest. Then she was given a golden net that was draped around her shoulders almost like a shall. Her skin was tinted with this gold spray and they curled her hair to fall in perfect ringlets around her tiny face. She looked like a little mermaid caught in the net.

I then looked at my costume. They sprayed the same gold tint on my skin. My hair was slicked back and I wore these shorts that were more of an elegant short that I would normally wear while I fished. The shorts were made out of the same material of Marina's skirt. They handed me a trident and placed a twisted wire crown on my head making me seem like the king of the fisherman. They outlined my abs, and any other muscles on my chest. It created the illusion that I was older than I am. It actually made me more self conscious about myself.

"Finnick," I heard Unique call me. I turned to see her and Cinna coming up to me. "Finnick, you must stand tall, look majestic and royal. Don't look cocky. And be sure to smile. You are going to melt some hearts while riding through the city in this procession. Make sure to stand out." Unique finished and then walked off. Cinna remained however.

"Why am I dressed like this?" I asked him. He "sculpted" my muscular form so I figured he knew exactly why I was.

"Look Finnick. I am only studying under Unique but I can tell you two things. She wants you to stand out. Look around, your costumes are some of the simplest yet well stated costumes here." He motioned to the tributes from 12 as well as from 1. The coal miners were covered in soot while the one from District 1 looked as if they were supposed to be gods and were so flashy it made me want to hurl.

"What's the second reason?"

"You'll find out on the chariot. Do me a favor, don't ignore Marina while riding through the city. Give the citizens of the Capitol a show they will never forget." He patted me on the shoulder and pointed me over to where Marina was having trouble getting into the chariot. Both the stylists had already left and Cinna was standing there looking at me to do something.

I walked over to my district counterpart and grabbed her waist. "Let me help you." I lifted her into the chariot. She was so small for a 12 year old. I could swear that she could only pass for possibly 10. He shoulders and head were the only parts visible from the front.

"Thanks Finnick." She looked so vulnerable. I climbed up into the chariot besides her and smiled.

"You're welcome. And you can call me Finn if you want." Finn was the name that only my family and close friends like Annie called me. Did I consider her a friend, or is it just that she reminds me so much of Frannie that I am getting attached. When I looked forward I noticed that the gates were opening and we were about to be put on parade for the entire city of Capitol to watch us and to judge us.

The chariots started to move slowly through the gates. As we begin to move I clutch the rail with one hand. I hold the trident in the other. I didn't really know how to make myself look majestic so I stood as tall as I could. This would be the first time my family and Annie would see me since I had left for Capitol. I put this slight grin on and then I realized that no one would be able to see Marina.

"Marina can you see?" I asked as we kept riding though the city. She looked up at me and I knew she was only 2 years younger than me but her size she could be the size of a ten year old and easily lift able.

"Not really Finn." I could bearley hear her over the roar of the crowd when I started waving to the crowd. Unique was right, I would melt some hearts.

"Do you want to? You only will experience this once right?" I looked down at her. She seemed scared but she nodded her head. I placed the trident down in the chariot. She looked very confused and I lifted her up so she could see. I heard gasps from the citizens but also loud exclaims from the crowd. I placed her on my shoulder and held her there. I then carefully knelt back down and grabbed the trident and stood back up. Marina didn't seem scared at all. She was smiling and waving and I would sometimes throw the trident in the air. All I was thinking was Cinna going, _You did good kid._

We made it to the end of the procession where President Snow was there to greet us. Since our chariot was in the front row, I decided to play Marina back down in the chariot. She stayed fairly close to me. I then returned my attention to President Snow. His beard was the same shade of gray it has been for the past few Hunger Games. He stood and waved or nodded to the tributes. "Welcome Tributes! Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor." He exclaimed his famous tag line that everyone said during this time of year. He continued talking about the opening ceremonies why we were here, and other things of that nature. Finally he dismissed us and we headed to a building where we met our stylists, mentors, and escort.

"Wonderful showing I must say." Tillie exclaimed as she met us. I just smiled and accepted her compliment. Cinna pat me on the back and Unique gave me this look of "way to get her noticed." Mags looked at me with this approving smile. Tillie then walked us over to the elevator where we waited for one since we had our entire crew with us.

"Now each district gets their own floor to live on while they are here in the Capitol. You live on floor 4. Each district gets the exact same apartment so no district gets any special treatment." She told us as the elevator arrived for us. We got onto the elevator and pushed the button for 4. It was a very quick ride and when the doors opened we were in this huge living room/dining room area. There was a fireplace, couches that seemed like I would sink into them and never be able to retreat, and the most elegant chairs that lined the table.

"You two, go wash up. Then put on some of the clothes in your rooms and return for dinner." Mags ordered us. I ran for my room. I felt trapped in the gold paint. My room in the training center was the same as the room on the train. I immediately stripped and hopped in the shower. They had showers here. I scrubbed, well more like chipped, the paint of my body. All I could smell was the rose scent of the water. _Why does everything smell like roses?_ I thought to myself. After a good half-hour of washing I knew I was clean. I grabbed the shorts and loose shirt that was in the drawers and made my way back to the table where Mags, Cinna, Unique, Eagle, and Tillie were already enjoying dinner. I ssat in one of the empty chairs and started to eat.

"You did great tonight kid. You showed them that even you respect the underdog." Mags said as I scoffed down a roll and the bowl of chicken soup. I nodded to showed that I agreed.

"You definitely made that impression we were looking for. You had so many women swooning over you." Unique stated. This made me self conscious. Women swooning over me? Was I really that good looking or any different than the other tributes.

"Most of the other tributes ignore each other as if they don't care. You made the impression of showing that she is like a little sister to you. It will get sponsors for both of you." Mags immediately added. Marnia joined in and we discussed the costumes from the other districts and which group had either the funniest, or most outrageous ensemble put together.

After dinner, they showed a repeat of the opening ceremonies. They caught the moment when I put Marina on my shoulder and Caesar Flickerman stated how it is nice seeing the districts show how they are close like family. Did I already consider her like a younger sister? The way we looked on camera made it seem so. We ebbed and flowed so seamlessly. It wasn't too big of a deal, one of the other careers would kill her first, at least I hoped they did.

"Finn, thanks for putting me on your shoulder during the chariot ride." Marina stated after everyone started to adjourn to their rooms for the night. I still couldn't believe that she was 12. It was as if she didn't grow properly. I then examined her. Her arms and legs were super skinny. She couldn't be more than 65 pounds. Her face seemed sunken in I could see her knobby knees from under her shorts.

"Marina, does the family you live with feed you?" I shouldn't have asked this. She looked down and away.

"Not all the time. They haven't been getting enough food. I kept taking out the tesserae to try and get more but since I wasn't their kid they seemed to feed me last. Sometimes I only got a meal a day. Some days I went without food." She was looking down at her knees. I felt instantly bad for asking. That would explain why she was small, she wasn't getting the proper food to grow.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to do. She looked so young but she was mature beyond her years and had been through so much more than any other person I know. I really didn't know how to comfort her so I went and scooped her into my arms and gave her a hug.

"Finn, thanks for actually showing me some compassion. Most of the time I just get ignored." She kissed my cheek and walked away to her room.

I sat there on the couch. My mind immediately went to my family. I tried to imagine myself as a stranger in my home. Would I be willing to die so I could escape that horrible life? I couldn't imagine my family as hers. She seemed in so much pain. My mother would rather starve than not see me eat. My little sister would draw on anything and would climb up into my lap to get me to tell her stories. My father taught me everything I knew. I couldn't have survived this long without them. I then let my mind stroll to the conservation I had this morning with Marina. _"There's someone else besides your sister, isn't there?_ Annie was my best friend and no one would change that. But why am I so persistent to get back for her. I need to teach her how to swim so if she comes here she knows how to, but why do I have to teach her. Because she is my best friend was the only reason I could think of.

Annie Cresta, age 13, red hair that curled when wet, deep green eyes, afraid of the ocean, fishing net maker, was my best friend. I made a bet with her and I intend on keeping it. I got up and went to my room where I drifted off into a dreamful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

First day of training sucks. Mags came to my room and woke me up early. I remember the pink and orange sky with the sun rising on the horizon. I wasn't the easiest person to wake up either. She had to pull me out of bed and down the hallway. Marina was already eating breakfast and sitting at the side facing the hallway.

"Nice pants" She commented on my morning attire. I was in my boxers and my white t-shirt. I ran back to my room and put on my normal cargo shorts but left the white t-shirt. Breakfast consisted of eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, gravy, a multitude of juices, and a purple fish known as Julies. I tend to stay away from that fish. Its taste is more for the ones who don't have to work for a living like the ones in the Capitol. Still I grab a large helping of eggs and bacon and sausage.

Tillie talked us through the schedule for the day. Training begins at 10. Then we have lunch in the cafeteria that is in the training center. After that there is another training session, and then up in our rooms for dinner and the rest of the night. This would be our schedule for the next couple of days. Mags told me to focus on survival techniques. That I have plenty of training in throwing spears and that sort of weaponry, but most of the tributes won't die in battle but will suffer because of illnesses, hunger, or dehydration. She then turned to Marina and told her to not spend much time at one station. That she needs to learn each area to the point that it helps her survive.

Unique and Eagle entered from the elevator with our training uniforms. She looked at me and motioned to follow her. We went to my room. Unique and Cinna both were helping me this morning. She took out my uniform. It was a simple v-neck aqua shirt with an almost white pant. It was fancier than my normal day to day wear. "What's this?"

"It's what you're wearing today. Normally they tell you to wear long sleeves, but you need to stand out." She responded. She left Cinna to help me put together my outfit. There really wasn't anything to it. I still had some of the gold dusting from last night and I just wanted to wear my cargo pants.

Finally, it was time for us to head down to the training center. Mags kept giving me and Marina advice in the elevator. Marina was in a bright purple long sleeve and skin tight white pants. When we arrived, only a handful of contestants were there: the ones from district one and two and some from the outer districts.

Once everyone filed in, we started training. Today I decided to stay away from weaponry. I am decent at hand to hand combat, and I can use a spear and a sword. But the things I am not good at include identifying plants, building and finding shelter, and tying knots. I figured I should be good at this station since I am from district four, but I am a fisherman not a net maker like Annie. I just needed to think like Annie, and how would she build a net. The guy from district one, Kale, and the one from two, Tate, walked around as if they owned the place. They only focused on the strength training stations.

Eventually, lunch came, I was barely able to make a net, and I couldn't tell the difference between a blueberry and nightlock. I was ready to eat lunch. Districts 1 and 2 sat next to one another. I didn't feel like joining them. I sat in the back corner with a piece of string, trying to tie knots. I went over to the bread bowl and grabbed the bread from district 4. It was nice seeing something so familiar. I just wanted today to be over.

The bell rang again signifying that lunch was over. I went to the camouflage station next. Even though I was terrible at it, I attempted. I learned how to camouflage the entrance to the shelter as well as camouflaging my bag or tracks. I was starting to get burned out. I wanted to throw a spear or fight with an instructor. Mags told me not to focus on that yet and save it. I just couldn't help it. I decided to get in line and grabbed a sword. I wasn't the best with a sword and decided to learn a little bit more. When I face the instructor, I discovered I was better than I thought. I knock the sword out of the instructor's hand so fast it took everyone, including me, by surprise. It was at least something I could tell Mags at dinner tonight.

The next few days were exactly like the first one. By day three, I was really good with the sword, made a sturdy net, and could tell the difference between over fifty plants. Eventually it was time for the Gamemaker's evaluations. We all were lined up in the hallway and sat in order. The ones from District One through three were all ahead of me. Every time a person went in, my nerves flared up. Finally they called my name and I left my spot next to Marina to show my talent for the Gamemakers.

I wasn't quite sure what I was going to do. I knew I needed to show my spear throwing skills, but I thought maybe some survival skills would be nice. I decided to make a net. It was a very simple, one that took 5 minutes. I took the net and asked for the moving targets. I then threw the net at the moving target and it fell upon it. I took the sword, and threw it at it. It hit in the area I assume was the center.

Next, I wanted to show off my spear throwing. I walked over to the throwing arena and asked for spears. The assistant brought a row of five spears. I hadn't thrown a spear in a while, since my father and I now use tridents while fishing. When I picked up the spear, it was as if I had never stopped throwing one. I first one landed in the chest of one of the dummies. _Perfect_. I grabbed the second one and it landed in the head of the next dummy. I then grabbed the other three and headed to the moving targets. I used the last three to hit the center of the bull's-eyes on three of the targets. I felt pretty complete with my performance. I then heard the beep signifying the end of my session and left.

That night they reveal each score that we made. Tillie was dressed in this off shade of teal green, that looked more like blue but she called it green. It had the reflection of scales. Her hair was a bright yellow, and her other make up was blue. Overall she looked terrible. Well, at least I thought so. Unique tried to get me to tell her what I did. I just told her I felt confident about my performance. Marina however didn't feel so confident. She said she tried her best with everything she had learned and that the Gamemakers didn't sound very impressed.

Finally, Caesar Flickerman appeared on the television. He started to talk about how tonight was very important because he is announcing the scores of all the contestants. I knew I was going before Marina's score. I sat there waiting for my score. First was District One, named Kale. I watched as his face came across the screen and slowly the number 9 flow across his face. The next noticeable name before mine was Tate. I looked up just long enough to see the 10 across the screen. There were three people before my name. I wanted to hold my breath. This number will make or break my ability to gain sponsors, or even join alliances.

Finally, Caesar read my name. I held my breath. And it felt like forever between my name and the number. I had my face in my hands. I heard cheering, looked up and saw a 10 across my face. I was so relieved. I was tied for the top score. Marina was the next score. I could see the fear in her eyes but when her score of 6 rolled across the screen Mags was very excited. She tried to push Marina for her explanation into what happened, but she refused. Marina wasn't even the lowest score. Apparently, Marina knew more survival skills than I expected.

When I went to bed that night, I had thought about my family. My father would be proud that his son was tied for the highest score. I thought of my mother, and hoped for her to gain some relief tonight so she could sleep. I thought of my sister, Frannie. I thought of my mother having to let her fall asleep in her arms because she would be scared. I grabbed the extra pillows on the floor and added them to my bed. It made me feel more at home.

As I drifted, I thought about tomorrow. Tomorrow evening would be my interview. It would be the first time any of my family or friends would actually hear me talk and see me in a normal state. I thought of what I would say about anything. I drifted off while thinking about my family.


End file.
